


Living Room Story

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 扩写一个梦





	Living Room Story

*

卡娅盯着房顶，木板的缝隙间有毛发一样的地衣垂下来。大蜥蜴怪异的叫声在她的下方徘徊，夹杂着另一种威胁性的咆哮。她怕得要命，心一寸寸地向下沉。它有可能回不来了，如果我的枪没有坏该多好。她想，试着坐起来。大腿上的伤口不再流血，但还是疼得让她龇牙咧嘴。可能是骨头又断掉了，没关系，很快就会长好，这里一切都生长得很快。她低声自语。

天明的时候，如同往常一样，野兽还是回来了，毛发上沾着大蜥蜴黑色的血和肉块。卡娅撑起身子，试着减少大腿的压力，用四肢着地的方法移到野兽身边。野兽带回了一块带鳞的肉，纹理折射出金属的色泽。卡娅撕下鳞片，把肉塞进嘴里，囫囵吞下。野兽静静看着她完成这一切，然后退回到房间的一个角落，将半边身子盘在尾巴之下。

卡娅知道它在睡觉，尽管双眼依旧圆睁。她想起小时曾经读到的故事，百目巨人阿耳戈斯，不眠不休。那时的她有想到这一天吗，像神话里的英雄一样在海中历险，群星是她的岛屿。可是英雄总是能逃脱险境，而她不能。卡吕普索，她的飞行器，正搁浅在不远处的密林中，藤蔓缠绕，飞速锈坏。找到先遣队，把他们接回来，如果他们没能在荒漠里活下去，就把他们找到的东西接回来。那个把任务和丰厚赏金一并放在卡娅面前的人是这样说的。荒漠。卡娅几乎要笑出声。她看向野兽，大蜥蜴黑色的血和肉块正从它的身上缓缓滴落，身下的植物正在疯长，伸出沾满粘液的叶片包裹住流下的腐物。她的卡吕普索一头栽进了这个绿色浓稠的荒漠，一侧的起降架被扯坏。卡娅从变形的舱门里挤出来，四周枝叶蔽天，拳头大小的带翅生物倏忽飞过，不远处隐约有一个不容忽视的影子。她朝着那个方向走，地势逐渐上升，然后她认出来了，那是一棵巨大的榕树。对于地球上的物种出现在这里，卡娅并没有疑惑太久，透过枝叶她看到一个小屋如鸟巢一样孵在头顶。她掏出匕首扎进树干，试图向上攀爬。树屋内空无一人，蕈菌和地衣覆满四壁，桌上摊着一些工具，卡娅认出了先遣队的标志，决定暂住在这里，直到弄清发生了什么。她回到卡吕普索，带回了一些基本用品，途中有生物扑来，被她用镭射枪驱走。清理树屋内部的寄生客时，卡娅在一处凹壁旁发现一张枯黄草叶简单编成的垫子，上面隐约有一个液体濡湿的人形。她想了想，将垫子翻了个面，把自己的睡袋摆在了上面。

第一个傍晚到来的时候，卡娅身上背的供氧机停止了工作，陌生星球的空气一下涌进肺里，带着潮湿的腥气和腐烂的味道，极度潮湿，且含氧量远低于地球。卡娅气喘吁吁地拆开制氧机，发现换气管里长满了屋内的蕈菌。她索性将身上的宇航服全部脱去，从树屋边缘向密林深处眺望。雾气向上蒸腾，遮天蔽日，皮肤上要生出鳃来。她又看向卡吕普索，思考是否记忆错乱，此时卡吕普索似乎比她离开前更加破碎，藤蔓已经几近爬上舱门。这里的日光似乎不会完全消失，在昏聩的天色中，卡娅隐约看到一些生物出没，然后她意识到有什么东西正在试图把卡吕普索一点点拖走。这不合理，但她不敢掉以轻心，决定回去一探究竟。那是她第一次见到大蜥蜴，遍体花纹与周围景色完全一致，从高处难以分辨。卡娅依靠辐射枪勉强靠近卡吕普索，舱体遍布大蜥蜴的涎水和齿痕，变得焦黑。她试图打开舱门，发现在拖拽中舱门由于变形已经卡死。大蜥蜴缓缓围过来，喉咙中发出枭一样的叫声。卡娅不得不慢慢向另一侧退，尽量深呼吸进更多的氧气。道路逐渐抬升，她发现自己踏上一座树桥，遒劲交横的枝干之下是漆黑的深潭。

对于死亡，卡娅有过很多设想。幸好我的死亡不会给任何人带来悲伤或者麻烦。在跌入水中并昏过去之前，她在心里想。然而尴尬的部分是，这个念头竟一直停留在潜意识里，并在清醒过来时第一个冲回大脑。卡娅感觉自己全身的骨头都断了一遍，然而身下睡袋的触感确凿无疑。太棒了，有人救了她，好像她选择到外星球去做赏金猎人就是为了继续品味这种亏欠的愧疚感一样。卡娅深深叹气，在这个氧气少得可怜的地方她甚至没多少气可以叹。而对方借此发现了她的转醒，在睁眼之前，卡娅先闻到一股生铁一样的味道，然后有一条温热的舌头在她的颈动脉处探了一圈。她猛地睁开眼，本想一跃而起，然而疼痛限制了四肢的行动。一只巨兽蹲坐在树屋中，遍身披羽，长尾，四肢生爪，双目熠熠注视着她。卡娅伸手去摸腰后的枪，发现早已不知所踪。她的靴子里还有一把匕首，然而此刻不敢轻举妄动。借着与巨兽相视的间隙，卡娅在余光里看到房间四处血迹杂乱，似乎自己是被一路拖拽至此。她缓缓摸向疼痛最为剧烈的左肩，隐约能摸出几个结痂的洞穿伤，似乎曾被什么咬穿。罪魁祸首显然就在眼前，卡娅摸出睡袋夹层里的手电筒，照向对方双目，同时拧身摸向匕首。然而令她惊异的是，巨兽在强光下几乎纹丝未动，仿佛目盲，反而发出凄厉的啸叫声，径直扑向卡娅，将其扯回睡袋之上。卡娅清楚地听到自己的肩胛发出一声巨响，伤口连带被重新撕开，接踵而来的疼痛让她的意识又重新回到黑暗之中。

*

在即将和卡吕普索一起离开的时候，卡娅偷偷把消息告诉了还在科学院读书的双胞胎姐妹，同时还告诉了对方如何踩着一根高度恰好的树枝翻出围墙。很多年前她踩着同一根树枝离开学校，朝着家的反方向走，再也没有回去。她住在朋友家，住在打工的商店柜台下，后来住在卡吕普索的驾驶舱里，每次准备换一张床的时候，她会习惯性地把新的地址发到曾经共享一个子宫的姐妹的通讯录上。

卡娅盘腿坐在河堤上，看着身穿学生制服，正在试图掏出一张纸擦干净地面的姐妹。天底下怎么会有这么毫不相像的一对双胞胎。他们说这叫异卵现象。对此卡娅有另外的解释，她想象过一个真正的，完美的姐妹，与自己相貌性格完全相仿，心意相通。可是她们的母亲不需要两个一模一样的孩子，所以随便选中一个，和产房里的其他婴儿调换了名签。很明智，避免了未来两次相同的失败。

她们在河堤上聊天，卡娅试图回忆具体的内容，她感觉到自己在说话，却听不到声音。与此同时，她的心似乎在大喊。那个不存在的婴儿，把她换出来吧，让我消失。或者把我也换走，换一个更划算的孩子，聪慧有礼。丢掉我吧。她终于发出了声音。丢掉我吧。

她猛地醒过来，生铁的气味徘徊不去。卡娅环顾屋内，四下如同水下一般光线昏暗。野兽看到她转醒，起身离开，紧接着屋外传来刺耳的叫声。有什么东西折枝拆叶撞向地面，大蜥蜴发出威胁性的低吼。在缺氧和低烧中，卡娅又渐渐昏睡，屋外的响动隐约持续了一夜，第二天清晨，野兽回巢，将一块手掌大小的肉丢在睡袋边。

卡娅逐渐发现了规律，野兽每晚据守在屋外，大蜥蜴忌惮它，不敢靠近，清晨时往往带回一些食物，往往是分不清来源的肉块，有时则是整只小型的生物。卡娅试着孵起一捧火来烤肉，没有成功。她同样试着溜出屋外，均被野兽发现，扑回屋内。对方力气奇大，爪尖齿利，卡娅的手臂因此瘢痕累累，只好作罢，转而去翻先遣队留下的笔记。书页因为潮湿已经粘在一起，卡娅捡起野兽掉落的羽毛，将书页挑开。薄薄一本很快翻完，先遣队在这里采矿，荒漠生存艰难，对雨林，巨兽和榕树却只字未提，只提到矿脉很快即会露出，此后便没有更多记录。

在更多的时间里，卡娅昏昏欲睡，恢复伤口和呼吸耗尽了她绝大部分的精力。她总是做梦，哪怕在白日小睡时也是，这种情况以前几乎从未发生。梦里她总是在过去的某段记忆中，真实与愿望互相侵蚀，不知如何相处的姐妹，疏离的母亲，梦里她一次次翻上榕树粗壮的枝条，对身后无数同学挥挥手，然后一跃而下。每一次大汗淋漓醒来时，野兽盘在黑暗中盯着她，双目散发着磷光。

“是你。”卡娅在含混中凭借一股动物样的预感做出了判断，“从我的大脑里出去。”

野兽发出一阵嘶哑的叫声，移开了目光。卡娅闭上眼，发现自己又回到了河堤边。

“可事情已经就是这个样子了。”卡娅说，“我要离开了，你也回去吧。如果妈妈没有问，就不要告诉她。”

她的姐妹惊讶地看着她。在现实中，对方会陷入沉默，然后离开。卡娅眨眨眼，对方的身影消失了，野兽出现在河堤上。

“你都看见了。”她没力气说话了，“离开我的大脑。”

野兽发出象一样拉长的嘶鸣，朝着卡娅走过去。它走得很急，脊背上下起伏，冲到卡娅面前，一口咬进她的肩膀。卡娅愣住了，她先是害怕，却突然发现在梦里疼痛没有那么剧烈。她一下变得放松，甚至伸手抱住巨兽。“我不讨厌她。”卡娅说，“她是我唯一不怨恨的人。”她开始抽噎，“因为她是完全无辜的啊，她什么都没做，只是来到这个世界上。可我总是让她难堪，来实现各种毫无意义的复仇。”

巨兽一动不动，卡娅想要扭过头去看伤口，却看见了一双瞳孔紧盯着自己。“你不要离开，你是爱我的吧。”她问，觉得自己一定是昏了头才会说这样毫无道理的话。

疼痛终于传来，卡娅惊醒，发现野兽真的咬在肩上。见她醒来，野兽慢慢松开嘴。卡娅感觉到皮肉被撕开，伸手按住对方，“不要动。”这是为了避免伤口扩大，她在心里和自己说，。然而还有另一种可能，在梦和清醒的交界处，她觉得听到了一个肯定的答案。她太想要一个肯定的答案了，头发被汗水浸透，湿淋淋搭在肩上，“你想从我这里得到什么？”卡娅听见自己一遍又一遍的质问。野兽不做人言，利齿钻进伤口，切开筋骨。有水滴落在唇上，卡娅最初以为是飞溅开的鲜血，过了一会儿才意识到是房顶垂下的地衣上凝结的水珠。她任由自己在野兽的齿爪间摇摇晃晃，同时第一次认真环顾整个房间，像是新生一般。木板缝隙处的蕈菌发出一种荧光的颜色，背后隐约有一些昆虫游过，复眼透过木板紧盯着卡娅，到处都是这样的眼睛，无处不在，四面八方，野兽也在看着她，如同百目巨人，不眠不休。爱呀，爱呀，眼泪，颤抖与疼痛。“你踩痛我的手指了。”她轻声说，仿佛这是现在最重要的事情一样。

*

“你踩痛我的手指了。”卡娅说完这句话，就感到一阵天旋地转，屋顶坠向自己。野兽直起身，发出愤怒地咆哮，冲向屋外。卡娅也跟着跑出去，血和肉块纷纷从她的身体里跌落出来，她没有回头看，断裂的骨骼刺穿皮肤，然而她发现自己也可以奔跑了，双肺鼓胀，空气流入再被挤出。一本日记砸向她，卡娅灵巧地躲过了。屋内的一切都从她身边滑过，地面也从脚下抽走。她抓着门边将自己推出屋外，发现树屋翻倒下去，如同将覆的大船，而自己正摇摇欲坠地立在船尖上。野兽落在地面，四肢向下踏，羽翼鼓张，正在将一直大蜥蜴从树根拖出。其余的蜥蜴围成一个扇形，虎视眈眈。卡娅急忙踩着树枝向下，榕树在地面被撕开了一个大口子，刚好供她扶着断裂开的纤维跳下来。现在卡娅明白撞击是从何而来的了。大蜥蜴不知何时用利齿在树根出刨处一个大洞，想要将榕树拦腰折断。卡娅向洞内望进去，一股腥臭扑鼻而来，洞口堆着几只大蜥蜴的尸体，里面似乎通往树根，黑魆魆一片，极深处隐约有什么东西在发光。

野兽似乎也发现了树洞，向卡娅身边靠过来，叼住她的手腕试着轻轻将她往外拖。“我需要去看一看。”卡娅说，用手指轻轻抚摸着野兽湿滑的利齿。大蜥蜴借此围了过来，展开颈部的皮膜，一幅威胁的架势。卡娅匆匆将手腕上的血擦去，反拽住野兽，试图将对方一同带入洞内。野兽抗拒了一阵，最终挪动步伐跟在卡娅身后。黑暗没有持续太久，很快通道两边开始出现一些幽蓝的斑点，镶嵌在树干中。卡娅借着光，试着抬头看，依然一片漆黑。脚下逐渐涨起水，到脚踝处便停下了。卡娅觉得像是踏入一条溪流，野兽四肢在身后均匀发出踏穿水面的声音。光线逐渐加强，从两侧一直蔓延到脚下，一路往深处去，流进尽头一片幽蓝色当中。

矿脉。卡娅在心中默念。她加快了步伐，有了光亮后前进变得容易很多。时不时有生物擦着她的头顶飞过，几次之后卡娅突然发现她像认得榕树一样认得出那些蝙蝠。她低下头，认出水里游着的鱼苗，同时惊讶地发现自己的脚和腿上缠满了线条状的纹身。那些线条旋转缠绕如同树的纹理，她试着用手去摸，一条鱼从她的手和皮肤相触的缝隙里掉下来，落进水里，游走消失不见。

卡娅震惊地看着这一幕，她检查自己的手，掬起水试图擦干净手臂上的血迹和泥土。尽管被伤口割断，更多的纹身出现了，像是一张断裂的地图。卡娅看见一只螳螂从纹路交汇的地方出现，爬过翻开的皮肉，从她的胳膊上一跃而起，跌进胸膛，重新化为树纹状的纹身。她跪下来，试图在水面上辨别自己的脸。她几乎认不出自己了，头发打结杂乱，脸颊瘦削。她转过身去看野兽，树屋中永远晨昏不明，光线晦暗。野兽似乎明白卡娅想要做什么，撑起羽翼覆盖的前肢挡住自己，试图退回黑暗中去。

“不要走。”卡娅大喊，她听到自己的声带由于太久没有使用而嘶哑得可怕，而野兽没有理睬，反而发出悲鸣。卡娅只好转回身继续向前，身后又传来水声，她知道野兽就跟在后面。

地面逐渐下沉，越来越陡峭，卡娅不得不半坐在水中，以手撑地，试探着向下。好在水下有不少凸起的树根可以借力，没有走太远卡娅就发现那些横陈着的不只是树根，一些根茎的末端化为手脚，探险队的衣服被撕烂挂在其间。她低头看了看身上变得更加密集的纹身，终点近在眼前，一条巨大的裂隙，向下尽是幽蓝色，树根盘在裂隙口，密密麻麻，像是从中破土生长而出。

卡娅突然觉得厌倦，她知道答案就在眼前了，然而会有人相信吗，拥有污染一样生长力量的矿脉，人类的血肉化为巨大的榕树，化为树屋里千万只昆虫和蕈菌，荒漠变为密林，充斥着腐臭的味道和成群的大蜥蜴。或许她也应该留下来，往前走反而是回家的路，她可以同样变成榕树，她曾经踩着那些宽大的树枝轻易翻出围墙，或者变成河堤下的青蛙，傍晚的蜻蜓，变成所有在那个遥远蓝色星球中有自己一席之地的生灵，无需思考离开。野兽悄悄靠过来，趴在她的身边，额头抵住卡娅的肩膀。如果事情真的这么简单就好了，向前和向后都不是她的路，卡娅坐下来，开始放声哭泣。第一次有另外一颗跳动的心脏来靠近她，可是她没法在这里活下去，她已经死过一次才勉强接纳住这样的看顾，可是这就是终点了，这份爱竟然什么也做不了。

闭上眼，黑暗笼罩着她，梦境迟迟没有降临，野兽在她身边，沉默地呼吸着。她知道这一切应该怎样结局了，她又要逃跑了，跑离一切，跑赢一切，从所有沉默中抽身而出，她的卡吕普索。在河堤的那个下午和此时是否是同一种沉默呢。

做你擅长的事情，帮帮我。卡娅不确定自己是否真的发出了声音，她的喉咙太痛了。然而野兽站了起来，目视着卡娅，将两只前翼插进脚下的树干中，压低身体。这是野兽撕开大蜥蜴喉咙前的姿势，卡娅已经见过无数次了。

爱和狩猎其实是同一件事情，她想着，偏过头避开了对方的目光。这样程度的爱也足够好，如果有明天，想起来或许还会偷偷感到羞愧。值得庆幸的是，这样的事是不会发生的。

END


End file.
